1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a patterned material layer, a method of forming the same, a microdevice, and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Related Background Art
In the manufacture of microdevices such as thin-film magnetic heads, thin-film inductors, semiconductor devices, thin-film sensors, and thin-film actuators, patterned material layers made of predetermined materials such as magnetic materials and conductive materials are formed by such methods as vacuum coating methods like sputtering and frame plating methods using resist frames (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Nos. HEI 11-175915, 2001-23984, and 2002-197612).